Querido Hermano
by B.B.Rosee
Summary: Mi querido hermano, ¿acaso no comprendes? Tu cinismo, ese sarcasmo que tanto te gusta usar, tus relucientes orbes esmeraldas… todo en ti es más adictivo que la mismísima nicotina. Britaincest: Escocia/Inglaterra. One-shot.


**_Autora: _**_B. B. Rosee_

**_Disclaimer: _**_Hetalia ni sus personajes me pertenecen, sino a Hidekaz Hiramuya_

**_Pareja(s): _**_ScotlandxEngland o EscociaxInglaterra _

**_Advertencias: _**_Britaincest y leves insinuaciones sexuales... y me imagino que eso es todo e.é_

* * *

><p><strong>°~Querido hermano~°<strong>

_Waiting for something that'll never happen... So ridiculous!... But if I tried that'd surely change_

Mi querido hermano, ¿acaso no comprendes? Tu cinismo, ese sarcasmo que tanto te gusta usar, tus relucientes orbes esmeraldas… todo en ti es más adictivo que la mismísima nicotina.

¿Tengo que explicártelo como cuando niños? Eres ya lo suficientemente maduro para descifrarlo. Al parecer las indirectas son inservibles o simple y sencillamente las pasas por alto. Entonces, ¿qué he de hacer?...

¡Lo tengo!

Si deseas que sea directo, entonces no hay de otra. Digamos que me lo has pedido sin darte cuenta, espero no te arrepientas por no responder antes, pero como eres tan terco, es la única opción disponible.

Camino cual silenciosa sombra a través de los ya oscuros pasillos de nuestro hogar. Seguramente los demás están inmersos en un cálido y plácido sueño; y si no te conociera bien pensaría lo mismo de ti. Sin embargo no es así. Sé por experiencia que continuas con la mirada cansada fija en aquella montaña de tedioso papeleo, con tu cabeza apoyada en la espalda de la mano, mientras la otra rasga con el bolígrafo en alguna hoja realizando apuntes y firmando, lanzando de vez en vez algún bostezo y observando con algo de impaciencia la hora en el reloj justo encima del escritorio.

Al llegar a la puerta de tu habitación, entro sin siquiera anunciarme y para mí no sorpresa, allí estás tal y como lo he imaginado. Te conozco mejor de lo que pensaba. Ante aquel veloz pensamiento una sonrisilla se dibuja en mi rostro.

-¿A qué debo tu no tan grata visita a deshoras?- Parece que alguien no está de buen humor.

-¡Ja!- Simple respuesta en contestación para tu terrible descortesía al invitado.

-¿Ja?... Supongo que no solo viniste a eso, ¿o sí?- ¿Evitas voltear para no toparte directamente conmigo? Muy mala idea el darme la espalda, Artie.

Justo antes de proseguir con el siguiente paso de mi plan, de mi abrigo saco una cajetilla junto con el encendedor. Pongo entre mis labios la punta del cigarrillo, sosteniéndolo suavemente e inmediatamente le doy fuego. Que sensación tan agradable.

-Supones lo correcto- Murmuro a tu oído en el mismo segundo en que las virutas de humo forman remolinos que se esparcen rozando tus hebras color paja. Llenando a su vez el ambiente de un dulce y mentolado aroma, perfecto para mi nariz, aunque tú también posees un aroma particular y gustoso.

-¡Maldita sea! No hagas eso y mucho menos atreverte a aventármelo en la cara- Rio un poco burlón por lo bajo ante aquella actitud tan característica de tu persona. –Si solo vienes a hacerme perder el tiempo, será mejor que te largues-

Tomo el tubillo de nicotina y mentol entre mis dedos índice y medio; y como respuesta a tus sórdidas quejas doy una ligera pero deseosa mordida en la tersa piel descubierta de tu cuello, aprovechando la distracción. Te levantas inquieto de tu asiento y me encaras. Con la pluma ahora reposando en el frío suelo, gracias al rápido reflejo de esconder con tu mano mi sello personal. La confusión de tus ojos… ¡que irresistible!

-¿Ocurre algo?- pregunto indiferente a la situación, con expresión de "yo no he hecho nada". Tu boca se abre y cierra unas cuantas veces en el vano intento de comunicarte.

-Sal de aquí- Sueltas de pronto desviando la mirada hacia el pequeño reloj de escritorio. Tan inocente como siempre pretendes ser. ¡Comprende de una jodida vez! ¿Quieres? De un momento a otro actúo evadiendo mis propios pensamientos. Deshago la distancia entre ambos cuerpos, haciéndome instantáneamente poseedor de tu cintura, sujeta de manera firme por mis brazos, y logrando quedar frente contra frente, las narices haciendo contacto. El colorcillo carmín de tus mejillas da un tono coqueto a la piel.

-Scott… basta, idiota- Eres mío. Pequeño Arthur, eres mío. Acorralado como te encuentras nada puedes hacer para huir. Arrojo el malgastado cigarrillo al piso dándole un pisotón con la punta del zapato para extinguirlo y por tal acción un gruñido se deja oír por parte tuya.

-Después me haré cargo- Contesto sin borrar mi sonrisa ladina. Con un sutil movimiento levanto tu barbilla quedando tus deliciosos labios a mi merced.

-¡Aghh! Apestas a esa porquería, quítate de encima y vete a molestar a otro lado- Alzo una ceja sin poder creerlo, vaya excusa. Siento las palmas de tus manos en mi pecho intentando despegarme. Aunque, por extrañas razones tu fuerza no es la misma como en situaciones anteriores.

-El forcejeo es inútil, por tu terquedad, seré totalmente directo tanto en palabras como en acciones- mi voz era demandante y autoritaria, algo normal, pero un tono más alto de lo inusual, provocando diversas y exquisitas reacciones. Pronto abandono la absurda charla y también hago posesión de tus labios, para de una buena y por todas callarte, devorándolos centímetro a centímetro. Atrayéndote con la ayuda de mis brazos, juntando la frialdad de nuestros cuerpos. Mientras tanto tu espalda es recorrida, acentuando los omóplatos, bajando con lentitud hasta volver donde comencé y repetir todo de nuevo.

Me infiltro debajo de tu suéter y al primer contacto, tiemblas. Más eso no impide que de un momento a otro correspondas al ósculo, algo dudoso pero igualmente hambriento llegando incluso a tomar control. ¡Oh no, aquí solo yo! No resisto y al sentir tu respiración detenerse una milésima de segundo cuando mis curiosas manos desaparecen de la espalda, a tus caderas y posteriormente a tus muslos deslizando los dedos de una manera provocativa, la mente se me nubla, entregándome completamente a mis deseos.

Dos no pueden salir ganando al mismo tiempo… Rompes el beso, cambiando mi boca por mi cuello. De princesita a ex vándalo. Adoro esa personalidad cuando sale a la superficie, sustituyendo al refinado caballero inglés. ¿Qué otras sorpresas me escondes, hermano?

-Eres demasiado impaciente- te aparto sosteniéndote el rostro, examinando un brillo diferente en tu mirar, casi como si estuvieras rememorando viejas experiencias.

-Pero… yo no inicie- sonríes dándote aires de altanería, echas la cabeza un poco hacia atrás dejándome libre el paso, invitándome a continuar.

Al fin captaste...

Sin más que esperar y con mi aliento pegado a tu cuello, dejando un fino camino de saliva, te guio hasta dejarte caer sobre la mullida cama posicionándome encima tuyo; mis piernas a cada lado de tu cuerpo. Antes de poder realizar cualquier cosa, te aferras al cuello de mi abrigo jalándome para quedar a escasos milímetros. ¿Intentas seducirme? Levanto la ceja, como si fuera la manera de preguntar y el beso que siguió a ello lo interpreto como un "no me jodas". No me detengo por nada del mundo y no lo haré, porque solo me perteneces a mi

* * *

><p><em>Hola a todos, espero lean este breve comentario de la autora :D Bueno pues aquí otro fic recien salido del horno. Créanme al principio quería hacer un UKxUS pero me encontre por ahi muuuuchas~ imágenes de estos dos y jemmmm... digamos que capto toda mi atención u.ú Aunque en FF no había muchos fics de estos dos -3- <em>

_Pero buehh... de todas maneras me gusto el resultado aunque Escocia no me quedo como yo esperaba. Además, no estoy acostrumbrada a redactar en primera persona se me hace algo difícil. De todas manera espero les haya gustado y quisiera ver más de ellos 3_

_¿Review~?_


End file.
